


Not So Bad

by MyGayestThoughts



Series: Dustberry [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Stalking, its not good but hey blue is desperate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyGayestThoughts/pseuds/MyGayestThoughts
Summary: The future I had originally thought of for Stalker.





	Not So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting in my files for quite a long time, gosh! I don't know why I didn't think of posting it until now. I hope you guys enjoy it!

"Please don't leave!"  
Blue grabbed Dusts hand, falling to his knees when it was yanked away.

"I don't have anyone else, please- Stay." Blue begged, letting out a sob when Dust ignored him and walked out the door. He curled up and cried into the carpet, his hand quickly going to his scratched up ulna and digging into the old cuts, opening them up again. Blue woke with a start, sitting up with a sharp gasp. He instinctively reached out for Dust, engulfing the sleeping skeleton in a hug when he felt him there. He was almost pushed completely off the bed before his boyfriend recognized him. 

"Fuck, Blue, what's wrong?"

"I know you're going to leave me, I'm clingy and- and annoying, and everyone leaves-"

His face was shoved into the fabric of the hoodie Dust was wearing, cutting him off. Dust took his hand off of Blues skull, tentatively wrapping his arms around the shaking figure in an attempt to comfort him.

"You know I'll never leave, I didn't go through so much trouble for nothing."

Blue thought about it, remembering all the times Dust had followed him, studied him and left him gifts to gain his affection. He sniffled, convinced enough to pull away from Dust and lay back down beside him. He never knew stalking could be a _good_ thing, he was sure it wasn't but...

He looked over at Dust, seeing he was being checked over for any other lasting bad thoughts by his former stalker.

Maybe it's not as bad as it seems.


End file.
